We Lost Our Light
by audaciousaudino
Summary: AU; What would happen if Hohenheim never left? Would Ed still like alchemy? Would he still join the military? Would Al stay home and take care of his family and fall in love with Winry? Will Royai happen? How will Hohenheim staying affect Lt. Colonel Hughes? Will he still have a kid, a family? Read to find out all this, and learn why its a good thing Hohenheim left. Many pairings.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! First things first, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, I'd include more Royai moments.

Anyways, this is an idea I blurted out to my friend in real life, Mysteryriddle. (I won't say her real name w/o permission) She's going to do it herself, but she probably won't screw up everything like I'm going to.

Warning: It'll be a long fanfiction, unlike my other piece. Many pairings will take place. Oh, and the prologue is super short.

This exists, really, just for me to place my warnings and such. The next chapter will be pretty lengthy. Promise.

* * *

There are a couple people who continue to support me and review often.

Mysteryriddle ~ Thank you for reviewing every chapter and listening to my ideas in real life. ^.^

* * *

Prologue

_Hohenheim **smiled** at Trisha as he held their children. The photo was taken, and its existence would change everything anyone had ever known._


	2. Another Morning

I own nothing (unfortunately).

* * *

Chapter One ~Another Morning

Edward yawned as he sat up. He looked across the room and saw the blue bed. It was Alphonse's. Alphonse was _always_ up early. Smiling to himself, Ed pushed himself out of his red bed and made it lazily. He quickly let himself downstairs. "Mom!" He called in greeting as he saw her in the kitchen.

His mouth started drooling as he noticed she was making pancakes. She piled five fluffy pieces of heaven onto the white plate before handing it to the eager Ed. "Thanks Mommy!" Ed sang out as he sat down as fast as he could. He was about to stab a pancake, but it was with an imaginary fork; he had forgotten one. "Oh," he murmured with a realization only six year olds like him could have. He pulled his legs over the chair to go get one, but his mom had been right by his side.

"Looking for this, Little One?" She smiled that sweet smile she always had.

Ed replied with a mouth open with joy. "Thank you," he spoke as he looked into his mom's flawless eyes. He clutched the fork and turned to dig into the pancakes. He lifted up a whole pancake and brought it to his face. He took a huge bite before his mom started cutting up the pancakes for him.

Trisha smiled and retreated to the kitchen, placing the other pancakes on plates for her husband and other son, Alphonse. Ed stuffed his face without a second thought, not noticing Trisha's new frown.

Ed was sucking on his finger dipped in syrup as he turned to the door to see his younger brother, Alphonse. Alphonse smiled at Ed before trotting into the kitchen to hug Mom. "Hey Mom!"

Trisha gave a convincing smile. "What did you do outside, honey?"

Alphonse shot his hands out like fireworks. "I played with Winry! She showed me some gears Pin had laying around!" Pinako was Pin. Ed called her Old Lady, but Alphonse thought shorting it to Pin was more fitting.

"Well, that's just great!" Trisha's voice was ethusiastic. "I'm glad you and Winry are great friends!"

"Yeah! One day, we'll get married!" Alphonse held a toothy grin before grabbing a warm plate of heavenly breakfast. As he sat down, Hohenheim came into the room. Trisha frowned at him for a second before painting a fake smile.

Hohenheim tried to hide his disappointment. He had been noticing Trisha's descent into sorrow. But what could he do? _Is it me?_ Hohenheim was haunted every time the clock ticked at the second.

Ed gave Alphonse a thumbs-up. "You might just get married to Winry, Al!" His smile radiated joy. Alphonse grinned back, but he was thinking opposing thoughts.

What if he tries to marry Winry instead? Alphonse eyed his brother as he tried to imagine if Ed could do it.

Hohenheim sighed. He needed to sort this out with Trisha. "Kids, why don't you all go play outside?"

Alphonse had just stuffed a pile of pancakes into his mouth, but he didn't silence his protest. "I just came back inside!" His complaints were heard clearly through the muffle of food.

Hohenheim looked at Trisha, who was avoiding eye contact. "Please, boys."

Alphonse sighed as he followed the excited and dancing Edward outside.

Hohenheim waited for them to leave before grabbing Trisha (gently) by the shoulders. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that."

"Sorry."

"What can I do to fix it?"

"Nothing." Trisha's eyes were empty and emotionless.

Hohenheim looked at his shoes. It was... _Damn, this is hopeless._ He looked back at Trisha and met her eyes. His eyes had tears at the brims and looked the opposite of her soulless ones. "I'll leave, then."

Trisha didn't hesitate. "No."

Hohenheim almost smiled. Was she still in there?

"I'll leave."


	3. Dreams Fly Out the Window

Chapter Two ~ Dreams Fly Out the Window

Hohenheim's jaw dropped.

Trisha.

Was.

Willing.

To.

Leave.

Them.

The Boys.

The House.

Resembool.

Her Home.

Their Home.

Hohenheim closed his mouth and opened to speak, but nothing came out.

Trisha stared at his eyes for a minute, no thoughts shown on her face.

Hohenheim clutched her shoulders harder. He couldn't speak. He was tongue-tied.

"Goodbye, Hohenheim."

Trisha pushed past him, her face level but her eyes blind. She didn't see anything but white. Everything was gone. Her happiness and reason for living flew out the window. Why should she stay here?

Hohenheim was frozen at the spot. He stared at the spot Trisha was just standing. "...Why?" His voice was quiet, but desperate.

Trisha wasn't in the room anymore, yet she could hear him.

"Why are you willing to leave the boys so quickly?"

Trisha brought out her suitcase in the other room, still listening.

"Why are you willing to leave your home?"

Trisha turned to go get her clothes.

"Do you want the boys to forget their mother?"

Trisha put down her unmentionables first.

"They won't remember your smile."

Trisha placed down some pants that fit every season.

"They'll only grow up knowing 'Daddy'".

Trisha started placing down socks.

"We'll be lost without you."

Trisha placed down her shirts and jacket.

"You'll be throwing away all these years."

She started placing down the few accessories she owned.

"All your friendships will be gone."

She grabbed the frame of their last family photo and stared at it.

"Why do you want to leave this all behind?"

She threw it to the ground and let the glass shatter to a thousand pieces.

"Why?"

She zipped up her suitcase.

"Why?"

She grabbed it and started walking, her hand on the front door quickly.

"TRISHA!" Hohenheim's desperate call was enough to break a million hearts.

She closed the front door and left Hohenheim frozen in time.

"I loved you... So much..."

He fell to his knees and left himself defenseless against the approaching darkness.


	4. The Three Musketeers

Chapter Three ~ Three Musketeers

Ed fell silent as Alphonse fell from the tree. He landed with a _thump._ Both boys knew it was dangerous to climb the high trees. Yet, they challenged each other on who could climb the highest. Alphonse broke the silence with a child-like laugh. "That was awesome! Try to beat that, Ed!"

Ed crossed his arms and smiled. "Challenge accepted, brother!"

He got a running start before jumping on the trunk and stretching out his arms. He started reaching for the higher and higher branches. Al had gotten up and dusted himself off. He covered his eyes from the sun and watched in awe as Ed reached Al's previous spot.

Al tried not to pout as Ed reached a few feet and a branch higher than Al's previous spot. Ed slipped as he tried for one more branch, his fall softened by the coalition of branches directly below him.

"Dang, brother! You make it hard to win, you know." Alphonse speculated as he imagined the path he would take next.

Ed lifted a small twig out of his hair. "Good luck, Al!" Al smiled back, but Ed added something to it. "You'll be needing it!" Ed gave his signature grin, causing Al to get more motivation. He had a foot on the trunk and a hand reaching for a branch when he heard his mom's footsteps.

"Mom?" Al asked right before letting go of the tree and ducking to see. His mom was walking down the street with a suitcase. She was heading for the train station. Al was in awe. "We must be going on a trip! Let's go find Dad and hurry!" Al was already running to the house when Ed replied with a 'sure'.

Ed had noticed Mom's face. Solemn. It was never like that. Even when he had fallen and gotten a huge gash in his leg and it didn't look good. She kept wearing her smile. But now... Something was happening.

Ed realized the urgency of their situation and started running faster than he ever had before. He was right behind Al the second he

reached the doorway. Hohenheim was on the floor, passed out. "Daddy!" Al called as he ran to his side and fell to his knees.

Ed felt fear and anxiety grip him. He stood there like an idiot. "U-uh...I-I... We... Dad..." Ed couldn't get a thought together. Al was a step ahead anyways.

"I'll get Pin and Winry! Stay with Dad, brother!" Al was already halfway to Winry's place when Ed snapped out of his daze. Tears rimmed his eyes as he saw Hohenheim on the ground again.

"Dad... don't leave us!" Ed cried out to the heavens, his hands out in despair. He quickly put his head down into his hands and let himself cry scared tears. "DADDY!"

Alphonse, Winry, and Pinako were quickly through the doorway and by Hohenheim's side. Pinako was ordering Alphonse to do this and that. Winry was helping, using all the information her parents taught her. Her parents were doctors, after all.

After a few minutes, Pinako asked for space. Winry was the first and fastest to get up. She hurried to Ed and hugged him. "It's okay, Edward." He just cried on her shoulder. He looked so innocent and helpless then.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hohenheim was holding an ice pack to his forehead. "Oh..." he grumbled. Pinako just shushed him and rubbed his back.

"You'll be okay, Big One."

Ed sniffled at that last comment. Mom had always called him Little One. Where was she? Would he ever be called that again? "Mom..." he mumbled in a choking voice.

Winry rubbed his back. "It's okay, Ed. It's okay." She gave him a comforting smile, sure that Mom would come back in the morning.

Alphonse tried to hide his jealousy as he stared at Winry. She was giving Ed a lot of attention. Alphonse was being ignored because he was heroic.

Ed hugged Winry. "Thanks, Big Sis." Winry looked surprised for a milisecond, then gave him a warm embrace in return.

Hohenheim frowned. "Is Trisha still around?"

Pinako looked at the floor. That was a clear enough answer for Hohenheim. "I see..." He looked at the boys' faces and thought a bit.

"Well, that makes us the Three Musketeers."

"You are giving up so soon?" Pinako couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"Trisha told me she wanted to leave. I could not stop her. She's stubborn, as you and I know well." He looked at his shoes and smiled, remembering how stubborn Trisha really was.

Ed and Al looked at Hohenheim at the same time. "She's not coming back?" They didn't miss a beat. The two brothers were great at speaking in unison.

Hohenheim's eyes were full of sorrow. "I'm sorry boys." He didn't say a word more, and retreated to his room.


	5. The Promise

Chapter Four ~ The Promise

Ed played with his thumbs and ignored the breeze playing with his dangling feet. He was up the tree, sitting on a branch. His dad had apologized and left to his sanctuary. _Is Mom coming back? _Ed tried to think about it logically, but it just couldn't. It was almost as if his innocent self was intact because something tragic hadn't happened.**

Ed looked up for a second before turning attention back to his hands. He knew it was Al coming through the door to find him. Al held his hand to his mouth as he called to his brother. "Ed! Ed! Where are you?" He wandered right under Ed.

He held in his breath as he stared at Alphonse. _Did Al know Mom was going to leave? Maybe he heard something..._

Alphonse looked up and saw Edward. "Come down."

"No. I'm never coming down." Ed slammed his hands to the branch he was on. "I am not coming down until Mom comes back."

Alphonse sighed and looked at his feet before staring into Edward's eyes. "Mom is _never_ coming back."

Ed lost his breath even though he sucked in sharply. His heart skipped a beat and before he knew it, he lost his grip on the branch and fell to the ground.

He moaned as he lifted himself onto his hands and knees. Al was kneeled by his side, hand out. Ed stared at his hand for a second before getting up himself and dusting his knees off. "I'll get better, stronger, and smarter. Then I am bringing Mom back!"

Al tsked. "Don't pursue that Edward."

"I will do it, Alphonse!"

"Don't try; you'll only be hurt." Alphonse had gained some older brother-ly senses and he felt protective of Ed.

Edward ignored his pleading voice. "Alphonse..."

Al knew where this was going. "Please don't Ed!"

"I promise."

**This won't be the first reference to the original universe, fyi. Oh, and I forgot to mention that this follows the brotherhood storyline a little more. :3

Oh, and next chapter will time-skip. Sorry for all the short chapters so far. I hate reading long chapters so I avoid writing them. I'll update as often as possible to make up for it. Reviews keep me going, fyi!


	6. separate paths

Chapter Five ~ Separate Paths

The years passed painfully slow. At the same time, they passed in a blink. Hohenheim grew quieter and quieter until he lost the ability to speak. Alphonse took care of the household. Edward only talked of saving Mom. Without real motivation or trauma, Ed lacked the drive to pursue Alchemy. Alphonse stopped the day Mom left. Ed had kept trying, but to no avail.

His new plan was to join the military as a soldier, rise the ranks, and have the power to send people out to find Mom.

xXxXxXxTime SkipxXxXxXx

Fifteen year old Edward Elric leaned against the window pane. He watched as miles of scenery passed in a blur. He was on a train to Central. He would enlist in the military and find Mom. Nothing would stop him.

Except the train stopping. It stopped quickly; almost all at once. The engineer was yelling inaudibly. After a few minutes, he quieted down and started the train again. A young lady was now on the train, walking down the aisle . She had green eyes, beautiful eyelashes, and long blond hair. She was wearing a light pink dress.

She stopped by Edward. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Ed barely stopped himself from sighing in annoyance. "Not at all," he said with the nicest tone he could manage.

The girl sat down across from him. Ed looked up at her. "Are you the one who stopped the train?" He took a sip from his coffee after speaking.

"Yep. I'm pretty strong." Ed narrowly avoided a spit take. He didn't think she had literally stopped it, and by herself no less.

"Oh...That must be alchemy you used, right?"

"Nope! I'm just really strong. I guess that's because I'm an Armstrong." She blushed and put her face in her hands.

"An Armstrong?"

"Yep! We're a somewhat famous Central family that is known for serving in the military."

"If you're from Central, why are you travelling there?" Ed managed to take another sip while planning to ask about the military next.

"I was out East for some piano lessons." She smiled and blushed as she realized she didn't mention she was good _under_ the piano, not on it. "I had to come back for an... emergency."

Ed's eyes widened with interest. "What kind of emergency?"

"My older brother died in service." Catherine's blush was gone and replaced with a pale, sorrowful look full of pain.

"Oh...I'm really sorry," he gave a comforting smile. "At least he died serving his country."

"I guess..." She looked at the table. "I'm just sad that he died by the hands of another alchemist."

"Alchemist?" Ed's interest was loud and clear.

"Yep. He was a water and ice alchemist. Everyone keeps saying he was complaining about the military being corrupt. But it wouldn't be corrupt if my brother was serving in it."

"I hope the military isn't corrupt; I'm joining it!"

"Really?" Disappointment thickened her surprise.

"Yep. I have a goal I need to reach, and I won't achieve it on my own."

"But... Lots of alchemists have been dying lately..."

"I'm not an alchemist. Well..." Ed contradicted himself at a last thought.

"Are you?"

"I used to... But my mom...She left us."

"I'm sorry. That's awful." She frowned before giving a comforting smile in return.

"Yeah it is...Well, let's hope we both can have a change of luck."

"Yep!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alphonse slammed into the roof. The hammer had finished the last nail. The roof was finally fixed. A storm was supposed to come in three days, and now they were ready.

"It's ready for you to come down!" Winry put a hand to her mouth and called up. She was on the ground, holding the ladder still. It had been wobbly from the light breeze. It wasn't hard on the ladder, but Winry was all for safety. There wasn't a cloud in sight, making Winry lick her finger and stick it out to check the strength of the wind.

"Coming!" Alphonse called as he slipped down the ladder. He hit the ground with a comforting _thump_. He turned to Winry and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Winry."

She smiled. "Not a problem, Al."

A huge bang boomed through the house. Alphonse didn't hesitate a single second, dashing inside, dodging the fixing tools on the ground, and making it to Hohenheim's room. Hohenheim was on the floor against the wall, his right hand on his heart.

"Hohenheim! What's wrong, Dad?" Alphonse was frantic.

Hohenheim just closed his eyes and let himself fall to the ground. Alphonse felt hot tears slipping down his soft face. "Dad...Why wouldn't you just speak your mind?"

Hohenheim had started talking less and less after Trisha left. By Ed's eight birthday, Hohenheim and stopped talking altogether, and he hadn't said a single word since.

"Dad...Don't make me bury you without Ed and Mom!" Alphonse was on his knees, shaking Hohenheim's shoulders. It was then that he noticed Hohenheim's hand over his heart. "You..." Alphonse realized what was wrong. Tears fell down his face faster, like waterfalls of salty sorrow.

Winry had just ran in, and she was speechless when she saw Hohenheim. Tears collected in her eyes for seconds before pouring out. She held her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

Alphonse touched his dad's face. "You died from a broken heart, didn't you?" He had a weak smile on his face. "You had me and my love, though." Alphonse reasoned with his father's body. "I never blamed you. But you blamed yourself, didn't you?"

Alphonse leaned in closer and hugged his father. "I love you."


	7. Military Mishaps

Chapter Six ~ Military Mishaps

Ed grabbed the gun and aimed like the other eighteen teenagers. A young lady in her mid- to late twenties with a blonde ponytail lowered her arm.

Everyone shot their twelve bullets. Ed blinked as he lowered his guns. He had made all the points he needed to. Only four other people had managed to make it close to his score. He smiled to himself. He was the youngest in the room, even if it wasn't by much. There were two seventeen year olds in front of him, and the one behind him was twenty-something.

The girl walked in front of all the targets. "Great job, men. Those of you who made nine vital shots need to head into the next room."

Edward smiled as he put his gun on the table and walked to the next room with the other four men. He watched the girl out of the corner of his eyes. She cleared her throat and pulled out her pistol, shooting without looking. She hit each vital point exactly. She started scolding the guys who didn't make it.

Ed sat down on a steel chair, next to the other examinees. A man with a cigarette and brown hair eyed everyone. "Well, it turns out that the Colonel is running late. I'll continue from here, I suppose." He handed out papers to each examinee. "I'm Lieutenant Havoc." He tossed blue pens to each person. "Answer truthfully and we'll continue from there."

Ed frowned as he stared at the stack of paper in front of him. Lots of personal information was wanted. He thought everything out as he answered the questions.

_My name is Edward Elric._

_I am fifteen years old._

_I'm a male examinee who scored eleven points on the shooting test._

_I have a younger brother and father and a missing mother._

_My old home resides in Resembool._

He answered the rest of the questions in a breeze and finished second. Havoc only had to wait a few more minutes before taking all the papers. "Well done. These will be looked at. You can head out to the cafeteria for a break and a nice lunch."

Ed sighed as he left with the other men. He was indifferent as he saw the loads of soldiers sitting at tables. He tried to avoid eye contact, but managed to get a good look at the area. He grabbed a tray (hamburgers, yay?) and sat down alone. He managed to open his water bottle and move it to his mouth before someone sat in front of him.

The soldier in front of him had short-ish black hair and a friendly demeanor. He showed Ed a grin and a peace sign. "Welcome to the military!"

"I haven't been accepted?" Ed's voice was unsure and sounded like a question.

The soldier kept up a smile. "You've made it in here. Waiting is just to let you calm down. The name is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, by the way." He held his hand out.

"Wow. Nice title, Hughes." Ed shook his hand with a matching grin. "The name's Edward. Edward Elric. You can call me Ed though."

"Well, Ed, I hope you're ready to serve the country." His voice was serious, before turning into a joking one. "And have fun with us guys between service!"

Before Ed knew it, a couple of other soldiers had surrounded him. They each introduced themselves.

"Second Lieutenant Breda."

"Sergeant Major Fuery."

"Warrant Officer Falman."

"Second Lieutenant Havoc." Ed recognized the test-giver.

Ed eyed each of them before giving a smile. "If you're all friends, do you all work under Hughes?"

Fuery adjusted his glasses. "We work under Roy Mustang, a good friend of Hughes."

Ed gave an 'ah' while nodding. Hughes smiled. "Lucky Roy. I don't have much of a staff." He chuckled a little before noticing the silence in the cafeteria. Instinctively, he turned to the entrance of the room and noticed Roy Mustang. "Speak of the devil," he whispered to Edward.

Edward watched the man closely. Power radiated from him. "Whoa..." he whispered to himself in awe.

Roy walked to the other door, nonchalantly eying all the new people. He noticed Hughes and interrupted his path to talk to him. "How's it going Hu-" He noticed Edward and turned to him. "Who is this?"

"You can ask me directly, you know." Ed moved his water bottle a little closer to himself. "I'm the new guy, Edward Elric." He gave a slight smile, unsure of how to act while in the presence of someone with lots of power.

Roy narrowed his eyes before straightening up. "Very well." He walked to the door and left without another word. Hughes leaned into Ed when he determined it safe.

"I think he likes you," he half-joked.

"Very funny," Edward mused. He then leaned in himself. "He's kind of scary."

Breda sat down next to Hughes. "He seems like that at first, but he's a cool guy."

Fuery sat down on the other side of Hughes. "Or a hot guy, if you think about it."

Ed gaped as he thought Fuery was coming onto his superior officer. Havoc and Hughes noticed his face and laughed. Havoc was the first to catch his breath. "Fuery meant to say Roy is a flame alchemist." After pausing to hear the explanation, Hughes began laughing again.

Ed looked at the two soldiers like they were crazy. "What's so funny?"

Hughes tried to stifle his laughing. "You looked at Fuery like," he paused to laugh a bit again. "He was complimenting Roy's appearance!"

Fuery blushed with embarrassment. "I would never!"

Breda started laughing. "Now I get it. Good one Ed!"

Ed put his hands up in defense. "Fuery said it, not me. Blame him."

Fuery gaped humorously, making all the guys laugh together. After catching their breath, they started to relax. "You're alright, Elric."

Hughes mused with a smile. "Would you like to come over to my place tonight?"

Ed smiled. "I would like that, Hughes. I haven't been around Central, so it would be nice to explore."

Hughes didn't hide the surprise from his face. "You aren't from here?"

"Nope, I'm from Resembool." The other soldiers ah'd at that, nodding at eachother like they'd heard of it before.

"That's that small village by the railroad towards the West, right?" Hughes' eyes revealed he had heard of it recently.

"Yep!" Ed smiled and jabbed the diced peaches on his tray with a fork. After a few bites and a swallow, he was in awe. "The food here is awesome!"

Havoc chuckled. "Glad you like it." Havoc twitched his cigarette in his mouth for a few moments before speaking again. "You know, you're pretty young for a soldier."

Ed sighed. "I know I am, but..." his voice trailed off as he thought of Mom.

Hughes stared at Ed for a few moments before realizing Ed wouldn't elaborate. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Just family issues."

"Oh, those must suck," Hughes took a sip of his coffee. "I'm sorry you've got 'em."

"You don't have any?"

"Nah. Well...Nah. I _do_ want a daughter, but I can't have one with my to-be wife."

Ed nodded with understanding. "My mom wasn't able to have kids after my younger brother. No one knows why. It's a shame, though. I wanted a sister." Ed laughed weakly before spearing another couple of diced peaches.

"I wish I had a younger sister," Fuery pouted.

"Warrant Officer Falman! There's a call for you!" A young lady in a blue outfit called.

Frowning, he walked over and put it up to his ear. After some 'yup's and 'sure's, he hung up the phone. He walked over to the table. "Fuery, Breda, Havoc, we're being summoned."

"Aww, man. Now Hughes is going to have all fun," Havoc complained. He stumbled through the entrance with the others.

Hughes yawned and took a sip of his coffee. "I guess Roy's summoning them."

"All at the same time?"

"Yep. I bet he's going to tell them to keep an eye on you."

"Why?" Ed's confusion was obvious.

"I don't know. Could be that he wants you as part of his staff. Or he thinks you're going to be a 'dirty' one."

"Dirty one?"

"The alchemist that killed Armstrong used to serve in the military. He went against the military and tried to disrupt Central. In the process, he killed Armstrong. He's considered a dirty one."

"I've heard of Armstrong before..."

Hughes nodded. "You know what kind of man he was?"

Ed straightened his posture as he gained new interest in the conversation. "No, what kind of man was he?"

"Armstrong was a great man who died serving his country and protecting these people."


	8. A Friend in the Force

Chapter Seven ~ A Friend in the Force

Ed mumbled to himself as he made his way through the hallways. After a couple of turns and backtracking, he made his way to the right room. He noticed one of the seventeen year olds from the test was there. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking down.

Ed walked to the other side of the door and leaned on it too. They were supposed to end up here to get their military suits and such.

He only stayed there for a second: the blonde girl from the shooting test was walking out the door with two suits. "Edward Elric, Gannon Cooper, your suits." Ed and Gannon collected their suits with a nodded thank you.

She started walking down the hallway hurriedly before Ed stopped her. "What's your name?"

"Riza Hawkeye." She continued walking away from the two soldiers.

Ed eyed his suit. "Awesome! Oh?" He noticed a piece of paper. "What's this?" He muttered quietly.

Gannon noticed his too. "It must be our military codes."

"Codes?"

"It identifies you if you're undercover or calling from an outside line."

"Ah..." Ed acted like he understood. Hopefully, his wouldn't be stupid.

His paper, in bold letters, stated his standard code:

USQ-800

"Huh," he mumbled as he read it. He knew when saying it you were supposed to use words, like for U you could say Uncle.

"That's only one letter off from Hughes." Cooper speculated as he peered over Ed's shoulder.

"Ah!" Ed shouted in surprise. "If you saw mine, I want-" he was cut off as Cooper showed his paper in Ed's face.

URT-564

"Hmmm..." he muttered as he looked at it. They were even now. "See you later dude. I've gotta go searching." Ed waved as he started to leave.

"What are you searching for?"

"An apartment."

"Well...nevermind."

Ed stopped. "What?"

"There's an empty dorm at the Central Inn. There are special discounts for soldiers.

"Thanks."

"Good luck out there." Cooper turned the opposite way. '_You're going to need it, bud.'_

* * *

_Forgive the OC, but its just to fill up a spot in the military. If I used a Canon, it might change their personality to my whims so I figured y'all wouldn't mind a spot-filler. 3 Thanks for all the reviews, I just love them. Reviews force me to write!_

_I'm also going to slow down on adding in chapters (been doing it every day to every other day) until I get some more reviews. :3 I want to make sure people see this and think about it. I'll still update as soon as I can._


	9. A Call Away

Chapter Eight ~ A Call Away

Alphonse placed the shovel against the tree. He wiped his forehead and sighed. "There we are," he whispered to the grave. "You're finally at peace, Dad."

Winry walked to him and cried on his shoulder. Her grief was overwhelming. "Why are you crying so much, Winry?"

She choked on her sobs. "Because you won't cry!" She let herself break down on his shoulder before choking out another answer. "I... I need to cry...for you too."

Al just hugged her. "I can't cry if my Dad has achieved peace at last."

Winry just kept crying. "Don't worry," Al comforted her. "Let's call Ed and tell him. Then we can all come here and mourn properly."

"O...Okay," Winry muttered between softening sobs. The two walked over to the house. Al picked up the phone.

"Wait, do we even know where Ed is now?"

"No, I don't think we do," Winry murmured as tears slowed down on her face.

"Do you think he passed the exam?"

Winry didn't know if Al wanted how she really thought or the answer he wanted to hear. "I'm not sure. He has some motivation, but he's so depressed that he doesn't think. Let's try Central anyways."

"Good idea." Alphonse dialed in the military. It only took a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'd like to talk to Edward Elric."

"Um...hold for a moment." The lady who answered the phone covered it. "Anyone know where Elric is?"

An officer in the background shouted out, "I think he's in Roy's office!"

"Thanks," she muttered. She picked up the phone. "I'll send you to Roy's office- that's where he should be right now."

"Thanks," Alphonse sang. After a couple of rings, a woman picked up.

"Yes?"

Alphonse tried not to look super surprised. He had thought Roy was a man. "Are you Roy?"

"No, I'm his assistance." Riza laughed a bit. "What is it that you need?"

"I'm looking for my brother, Edward Elric. I was directed here."

"He's not here. He hasn't even come here, I'm sorry." She covered the phone for a second. "Anyone know an Elric?" She asked Roy and his staff. Roy knew who he was but didn't know where, so he didn't take any attention. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery perked up.

"He's going to Hughes' house!" They all mused at the same time. Riza tried to hide how odd she thought that was.

"He is at Lt. Colonel Hughes' place right now."

Alphonse frowned. "Okay, thank you." He hung up before Riza could reply.

Alphonse turned to Winry. "We're going to Central."

"What? Why can't we just call?"

"He's at one of their houses. It'll save us trouble if we just go there."

"Okay," Winry said, though she was obviously not convinced. "I'll tell Pinako where I'm going to be and I'll say goodbye to Mom and Dad."

"Aren't they sleeping?"

"They told me they're never too tired to know where I am."

Al laughed. "I think that applied to us when we were kids and they kept losing you and freaking out."

"Oh well," she sang as she made her way to her house. Al just sighed and packed up his stuff. He'd be seeing Ed soon. It had only been a day and some change, but he already missed his brother.


	10. Hughes Has a Surprise

Chapter Nine ~ Hughes Has a Surprise

Ed yawned as he finally found the Central Inn. He climbed the flights of stairs until he hit the third floor. The door was open. "A break, finally," he muttered as he walked in, the keys in his pocket jingling. It was nice of that other soldier, Cooper, to call ahead and save the room for him.

Walking in, he saw that plenty of furniture was placed, small decor was placed, and the kitchen was stocked with food. "Wow..." He tried to hide his amazement, but realized he didn't have to hide his emotions anymore.

Cooper knocked on the door as he walked in. "Nice place, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," Ed replied as he stared at the ceiling. "This is better than my old house!"

"Resembool sounds like a nice place," Cooper murmured almost under his breath.

"It was," Ed frowned and looked at his feet.

"Was?" Cooper placed down a vase; a lot of house-warm-y stuff had been placed.

"After an... incident, Resembool became gloomy."

"Incident? Gloomy? Did someone use alchemy or?" Cooper raced his thoughts, curious as to what could make a village gloomy.

"Nothing like that. My mom left, and Resembool just lost its shine."

"Oh... Is that why you're in the military?" Cooper tried not to look at Ed. But anyone who lost a parent and came to make a difference in the world was worth saluting. He was about to turn and salute, but Ed's solution wasn't the one he had thought of.

"I came to find her."

"You know she's in Central?"

"No. I have no idea where she is, but I'm sure she's in the country."

"Good luck on that quest." Cooper blew the dust off of an empty portrait.

"It's going to be a difficult one," Ed sighed as he checked the cabinets in the kitchen. Cups, plates, and silverware below. These apartments were everything. Well, technically it was an Inn, but there were always rooms for the Military that cost what an apartment did.

"Not the most difficult, though," Cooper uttered before realizing it. He had said it quietly, and hoped Ed hadn't heard. But then, he wasn't a very lucky guy.

"Oh? Is your life harder?" Ed's sarcastic disbelief rubbed Cooper the wrong way.

_It's not like he's suffered a thousand years. Damn, he must think he's got the hardest life in the world. _"I'll tell you another time," Cooper clicked his tongue. "You're going to be late to Hughes' house if you don't hurry."

Ed facepalmed. "Almost forgot. Thanks, buddy!" Ed ran out the door without a second thought.

Cooper put his hands on his hips as he saw Ed's outfit on the floor. "You are too hasty, my friend. And that might just be your end."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed let himself catch his breath. He was a fast sprinter, but it did take a lot out of him. He checked the time on his watch (one he got from Cooper at the apartment). Six minutes early. _Ran all that way when I could've walked half of it. That sucks._

Ed adjusted his shirt and collar. He had skinny black jean-like pants and a black button-up with a collar that would make the ladies go wild. Well, girls. He was fifteen after all.

After regaining his cool composure, he knocked on Hughes' door. His golden hair was the first thing Hughes saw as he opened the door. He was still trying to get used to how short Edward was, even as a fifteen year old.

"Welcome, Ed!" Hughes bit his tongue to stop himself from commenting on how short Ed was. Had he hit his growing spurt? Most guys did. Perhaps he was missing nutrition. _I guess I'll offer him some milk when we get inside..._ Hughes opened the door wider and spread his arm out dramatically. "Welcome to my haven."

Ed smiled at Hughes' enthusiasm. He walked inside and was ambushed by welcoming smells. Rice, chili, and some other things were in the other room. He could smell their appetizing aroma.

"Here she comes!" Hughes announced with glee.

"Who?"

"My wonderful wife. She's the one who told me about Resembool."

"Oh..." Ed didn't process anything after wife, and his Oh was just habitual. He hadn't even heard the word Resembool until it was too late.

Trisha Elric was walking down the stairs with a brand new smile. The worst part was that she didn't show any regret on her face when she saw Ed. She wanted him to find out.

Ed did everything he could not to run out the door. Hughes hadn't moved to close it, as if entranced by his new wife.

Ed looked at Trisha's hand as it reached for his face. A ring was on her finger.

Trisha looked at Ed's face and into his eyes. "I'm happy here, Edward." Ed hadn't had to say a word.

As much as Ed missed Trisha's smile, he couldn't be hypnotized by it. "You left us." Trisha's smile faded into that old frown he had never noticed. "Without a second thought." Trisha reached out to his face, but it was futile. Ed turned and ran to the door, tears streaming down his face. "You can just DIE!"


	11. Roy's Got a List

Ed frowned as he made his way to the Inn. He had to pass a huge central area (nicknamed the quad) with a fountain in center. It was a circle, and the entrance to the military was on one side, and everything else in town was on the other.

_Damn, Hughes._ Ed slouched as he staggered through town. _You're a nice guy. You are. But why did you have to invite me to your house? _Edward looked at his feet and felt his side. The gun.

He had a gun. He had completely forgotten: with his suit and code, he received a gun. _What an idiot I am._ He grasped it but didn't pull it out. He'd rarely touched a shotgun until the test.

He looked up to the sky to watch the sun fall below the rooftops and leave red sky to turn to black. At the same time, a wild screeching noise streaked the air. He immediately jerked to see it. A black automobile was shaking side to side to get some big man on top off. Ed pulled his gun and shot each tire. The car stopped so fast that the big man went flying to the nose of the car, landed on his ribs, then fell to the ground. Ed dashed over and pointed his gun at the man. He knew it was loaded.

An old, old white man came out of the car. He had a high-ranking military suit. He wobbled over to Edward and patted him on the back. "Good job, soldier."

"Grumman!" The driver yelled as he got out of the car. "Get into the military building now!"

"I'll take my time getting there," he muttered in reply as he put one hand behind his back and wobbled over to the building. "I'll vouch for you, soldier. What's your name?"

"Thank you, sir. My name is Edward Elric, Sir." Ed remembered how to answer to superior officers. Even if Hughes, Havoc, and the others didn't expect him to. A sea of officers came out, narrowly avoiding crushing Grumman, covering Edward with their guns trained on the man. A few of the officers left to check on Grumman. One of the officers outside with Ed called in to King Bradley and asked for instructions.

Bradley came out himself, taking merely five seconds to get down there, and grabbed the man. "I'll be handling him, soldiers." He smiled, though his voice was threatening. Before leaving the wave of soldiers, he turned to smile and salute at Ed. "I'll talk to you in a bit, soldier."

Ed gulped as he put his gun away. _I'll talk to you in a bit, soldier. _What did that mean? Was the man a good guy? Bradley did take him inside.

The wave of soldiers left inside, discussing what just went down. The driver pushed the car, and Ed slowly wandered into the military building to wait for Bradley's summon.

Havoc ran up to him and patted him on the back. "Great job, Edward! You just got on Grumman's and Bradley's good side."

"Really?" Ed sounded out of it. He just wanted to head home.

"Yep. Bradley was mumbling how good it was that you didn't just shoot him. You waited for back-up and orders." Havoc grinned as Fuery came out to join them.

"Ed? I thought you were going over to Hughes'."

"Yeah, about that..." Ed looked at his feet and put his hands in his pocket.

Havoc frowned. "Bad news?"

"Very bad," he muttered as he started walking slowly. "I, uh, found my mom."

Havoc and Fuery followed. "Isn't that good?" Fuery adjusted his glasses.

"She's, uh," Ed tried not to stutter or feel emotion, but it _was _his mom. "She's getting married to Hughes."

Havoc and Fuery stopped in unison wordlessly. They looked at each other with shock.

Ed rolled his shoulders. "It is what it is."

"How can you be so okay with this?"

"I'm not. But if I beat myself up over what I can't change, I'll only end up blowing up in someone's face- and I don't want that to be Hughes or you guys."

Havoc whistled lowly. "That's pretty mature of you, Ed."

Ed frowned. "I'm just trying not hurt anyone. Especially Hughes. I couldn't live with myself if I punished him for my mom's decision."

"Are you letting go?" Fuery asked.

Ed didn't answer, walking ahead of them with his head down.

Havoc and Fuery whispered to each other for a few minutes before running down the hall to catch Ed. Havoc spoke first. "Would you like a new goal, Edward?"

Ed looked up so fast and the desperation in his eyes was screaming at Havoc. "What kind of goal?"

"One that could change the country," Fuery replied as he adjusted his glasses.

Havoc smiled as he added on. "A certain someone has a goal for this country- to improve it like no one has before."

Ed's eyes didn't lose their fierceness. "Who?"

Havoc and Fuery dove in and whispered. "Roy Mustang."

"Wh-" Ed cut himself off as he remembered the powerful man. "He wants to kill the Fuhrer?"

"No!" Fuery interrupted loudly.

Havoc sighed as he straightened his posture. "Roy plans on rising the ranks until Bradley steps down."

"Roy needs help?"

"Absolutely."

"Hm..." Ed looked at the clean, white tile. _I need some purpose in life. I can't waste my time because I already achieved my first goal. I want someone or something to miss me when I'm dead. I need purpose. I can always find love- Winry is the ideal woman. Yet, what would I do if I didn't have her. My brother? I'm afraid. I'm afraid of being worthless._

"I want to talk to Roy."

Havoc and Fuery just eyed each other and grinned.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed knocked on Roy's office door. He tried not to look scared. A female answered. "Come on in."

Ed took the invitation and opened the door, stepping inside with Fuery and Havoc behind him. Ed had his arms by himself, showing proper military etiquette. Roy sized him up for a second before returning to his paperwork. Roy always seemed disinterested, though. It wasn't a surprise to Havoc or Fuery. Riza didn't look surprised either.

Ed recognized Riza, but kept his mouth shut. Roy looked up one more time. "How can I help you, Edward Elric?"

Ed almost commented on the fact Roy knew his name, but decided against it. "I would, uh..." Ed found himself losing confidence. Why was he here?

Havoc decided he needed to help. "Ed would like to talk to you privately." Havoc motioned to Fuery and Riza. Fuery opened the door and the two men left. Riza sighed before walking out. Before leaving, she whispered just to Edward.

"Choose your words carefully."

Ed froze until Riza shut the door once more. The lock clicked.

Ed stared at Roy for what seemed to be eternity until getting the courage to take a few steps forward, in front of the series of small desks in front of his large one. "Roy Mustang, Sir, I would-" He interrupted himself as a spark ignited in himself. As if he was developing a new personality. But it felt like the one he was... meant to have.

"Screw this formal act," Ed growled as he placed both his hands on the desk in front of him. "I want to help you be Fuhrer. I'm not particularly sick of the Fuhrer we have now, but I am fond of Havoc and Fuery, whom seem to look up to you. I want to make a difference. The chance I had to do so has flown through the window- I was too late. It isn't too late for you to change Ametris, though." Ed paused to swallow his emotion. "I want you to be my purpose."

Roy stared at him for another eternity before standing up. He walked around the desks and to the door before turning to Edward, who was following Roy with his eyes. "Welcome to the team, Elric."

Edward paused before giving a smile. "Thank you, Colonel."

"I won't be one for long," he declared as he returned to his desk and allowed Ed to leave. Ed left wordlessly, ignoring the questioning looks of Fuery and Havoc, and not replying to Riza's knowing smile.

Ed smiled to himself as he left the military building. _I have purpose._

* * *

_Meh, I wasn't so pleased with this chapter. I never catch Ed's epic personality. Then again, he's just getting it back. ^.^ Keep reviewing guys! I got a huge wave of reviews (it almost doubled) so I'm going to update super fast just for you guys._


	12. Elric Inn

Ed knocked on his own apartment door before opening it and collapsing. The door closed itself, lucky for him. Ed dragged himself around. Everything was neat, vacuumed, dusted, and organized completely. He managed to reach his bedroom. His closet was slightly open. A military outfit was inside, the pocket slightly open.

Ed reached his hand inside and pulled the message out. The light was dim, yet the words were clear.

"_You are too hasty, my friend. And that might just be your end."_

"What's he so worried about?" Ed asked aloud as he climbed onto his rather high bed. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. The last thing he thought of was what echoed through his head all through his dreams:

_I have purpose._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed woke up with a large yawn. After stretching, he walked out of his room. He was welcomed by the aroma of chocolate chip pancakes. He smiled ear to ear. Chocolate chip pancakes were his favorite. Mom made them all the time. It was the fastest way to get him out of his room.

He quickly replaced his grin with a frown. _Mom is bad._ He coached himself. He visibly jumped back as he saw Winry in the kitchen. He stared at her for a few moments before snapping out of it. Alphonse was walking into the kitchen at the other end. "Hey Bro!" He welcomed with a friendly smile.

Ed waved weakly. "Hi?"

"We came to surprise you," Winry commented as she flipped a group of six onto a large plate on the side. There were at least fifteen on the plate then. Winry poured more batter on to the little grill with precision even Mom couldn't have.

Ed nodded as he grabbed the mug of coffee by him. "Well... I'm surprised." Ed's voice was full of fake joy.

Al nodded as he hugged Winry and stepped towards Edward. "I take it you've made it to the military."

"Yep. With flying colors."

"Really?" Winry's fake surprise sounded so genuine that Ed almost scoffed with offense.

Ed took a dangerous sip of his coffee. "Yep. And then I saved the life of another officer. A high-ranking one too."

Alphonse smiled. "How am I not surprised?"

Ed tried not to bark back a comment. Surely his brother would never have guessed it. Ed was always being looked down upon. _It's because I didn't do anything with Mom left and Dad cried._

Alphonse snapped his fingers with realization. "Oh, I forgot to tell you!" After saying that, his face turned grim. Winry knew what was going to happen and stepped away after flipping the pancakes. She walked behind Alphonse and clutched his shoulders for support.

Al cleared his throat after seeing Ed's confused face. "Dad...uh..." Al looked at his feet for a few heartbeats. "Dad' dead."

Ed stepped backwards and grabbed the wall behind him. He shook his head as if that would make it untrue. "No...No you're lying!"

"I wouldn't lie about this," Alphonse muttered softly.

"No...But that's not fair!"

Alphonse shook his head. "Life isn't."

"Alchemy is!"

Winry clutched Alphonse fiercely as she shut her eyes. She knew where this was going- and it was going fast.

"Ed, you stopped Alchemy."

"Maybe I'll start again."

"Don't."

"Why not? Maybe I can get Dad back."

"That's forbidden!"

"And?"

"What about Mom, Ed?"

Ed froze in place at that. His eyes shook at the blow of the question. Ed's voice quivered even though he tried to fight it. "She's remarried and she's out of our lives for good."

Alphonse stared at the ground and thought about it for what seemed to be hours. Every now and then Winry would clutch his shoulders harder, but Alphonse seemed to be lost in a thoughtful trance. _I should be happy for her- she's moved on. Yet, I know she killed Dad. And she's hurt Edward more than anything in this world ever could. How should I feel? _

Alphonse finally looked up and peered through Edward's eyes. "I'm going to take Winry out for a bit."

Alphonse grabbed Winry's hand and they walked out of the house without another word. Ed put the pancakes on the plate and turned them mini-grill off. "I suppose I can go see Bradley," he muttered as he grabbed the plate of (now) 19 pancakes.

He sat down and ate each one until only a few crumbs remained. After placing the plate in the sink he realized something he'd been blind to. _Alphonse and Winry... How did I not notice? _He threw his hand into his hair. "Dammit, Al," Ed muttered softly, on the verge of tears. _You're leaving me nothing from Resembool._

Ed grabbed his military uniform and got ready. He was fifteen minutes late, but no one would notice. _No, that's not true. _Ed shook his head as he locked the door to his apartment-inn room and walked briskly down the hall. _Havoc and Fuery and Hughes would notice._ After the last name Ed bit the side of his mouth. _I'd rather Hughes forget about me._

Ed was welcomed into the military building by Havoc, Fuery, and a crowd of soldiers. "What's-?"

"Bradley just summoned you." Havoc interrupted as he grabbed Ed's uniform and dragged him into the room. The crowd of soldiers were mumbling about Ed, obviously curious. Bradley never summoned in the morning, but the soldiers were unaware that Bradley was too busy to summon Edward last night.

Ed hurried towards Bradley's office, Havoc and Fuery following him. "You're a lucky one, Ed!" Fuery smiled warmly. "Bradley's almost never summoned a normal officer."

Ed smiled back. "How do you know this won't end in disaster?"

"I have a feeling your karma has changed for the better, Ed." Fuery was incredible at comforting people. Havoc recognized it immediately.

_Nice one, Fuery._ Havoc grinned to himself as Fuery kept pace beside him. _Way to brighten his mood. He really needs it._ Havoc flicked the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Ed finally found Bradley's office. He placed his hand on the handle. "It was pretty difficult to get here, you know." He turned to his two friends.

Havoc grinned. "Took some work, did it?"

"No, I meant it was difficult to travel through all the hallways to get to this place."

Fuery chuckled and Havoc grinned ear to ear. "Good luck," they cheered in unison and started walking away. They both waved goodbye and wished him luck.

Ed gave a confident sigh before opening the double doors. There was no going back.

Bradley welcomed him warmly, but Edward wasn't hearing. The room was elegant and fancy and utterly perfect. The windows provided the best view and His desk was made of flawless black wood. Each paper on his desk was placed and stacked neatly. The blue rug that touched all four corners of the room was velvet and felt like clouds. The black seats everywhere in the room made it look more luxurious. There were black coffee tables per group of four seats.

Two bodyguards were on the sides of the room and the man Ed had stopped yesterday was sleeping in the right corner by the door- away from the windows.

Bradley welcomed Edward again, understanding Ed's awe. "Welcome to my office, Edward Elric."

"It's amazing," Ed blurted out before thinking.

Bradley motioned for Ed to come forward, so he did. "I've heard you've made some good friends. Roy, Hughes, Havoc, Fuery, and so on."

"I have," Ed grinned, not realizing Bradley put emphasis on Roy.

"Good." Bradley cleared his throat as he stood up. "Because you saved the life of an officer- and a very important one at that- you are being promoted all the way to Second Lieutenant."

Ed's jaw dropped and hit the floor. He was speechless, so it was a good thing Bradley kept talking. "I would like you to be my assistant, Edward. You work here or patrol the military building, and that's about it. Run some errands for me and small stuff. You can still see all your friends."

"I'd love to," Ed smiled and tried not to freak out. Promoted and a huge job on the second day! Is it possible?

"Good. To be in this job, you have to sign up for the military, which you've done. However, my assistants have an automatic promotion to a higher level so they have access to certain areas within the military. You're now a Colonel. Your new badges and such will be awarded some other day this week. Congratulations."

Ed almost fangirled. Did he seriously just get promoted to Roy's rank in a matter of minutes? "I...uh..er..."

Bradley chuckled. "You start tomorrow. I'll have my retiring assistant talk to you tomorrow. Enjoy yourself today."

Ed nodded, mouth still agape, and walked out of his office, gently closing the office doors. Havoc and Fuery were waiting there. They had just arrived.

"Guys..." Ed sounded breathy, but he was too surprised. "I'm Bradley's assistant. I'm a Colonel."

Havoc and Fuery stared. Havoc gaped and his cigarette fell. Fuery's glasses slipped off his nose. "COLONEL?!" They both shouted in unison.

"Shhhh," Ed ushered them to Roy's office. "Don't scare Bradley."

Ed knocked and entered Roy's office. Havoc and Fuery flew to his sides. Ed opened his mouth but didn't have a chance.

"ED'S A COLONEL NOW!"

Ed cringed at the loudness of their voices.

Roy stood up, slammed his hands on the desk, and glared at Edward. "You're kidding."

"Nope," Ed grinned ear to ear.

Riza whispered into Roy's ear. Roy finally calmed down and didn't look on the brink of anger. "This is good."

Ed nodded and left, wondering where Winry and Al went. The door closed quietly.

Roy laced his fingers and put them to his mouth. _He can be my spy on the inside to get to Bradley._

_At the same time..._

Bradley laced his fingers and put them to his mouth. _He can be my spy on the inside to get to Roy._

* * *

_Yay for evil plans and super promoting? ;3_


	13. A flower blossoms updated!

Al stretched his arms out as he waited in front of the Inn. Winry had ran inside to go to the bathroom- she always did have the bladder of a squirrel. Al tried not to sigh as he thought about everything that had happened. He couldn't help but feel bad for Ed. Everything was ripped from him. What could Ed have done?

_He could have done something,_ Al countered himself bitterly. He was recalling how useless Ed was when Mom left and Dad was passed out. Ed just froze and cried. Useless.

A smack in the face hit Al and left him seeing colors. It took him a minute to realize that it wasn't a mental or made-up slap in the face. He blinked and widened his eyes as the black spots faded. He finally saw his mom. She was standing there, her hand still up and reddening from slapping Al. "M-?" Al couldn't finish the word as his awe and surprise and pain shut him up.

"Don't talk about your brother that way," Mom's stern voice was on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean?" Al asked as he reached out gingerly to touch his cheeks.

"You were mumbling about how useless he was!" Trisha's face was full of disgust. "How could you say that?"

"I didn't," Al defended himself right before realizing that he had been mumbling what he was thinking. "I guess I was," Al muttered more to himself.

"I'm sorry," he said the same time his mom did.

"I didn't mean to hit you."

"I didn't mean to insult Ed."

Al and Trisha looked at each other and they both gave a warm, yet fake, smile. Trisha flickered to the door as she heard it open- Winry was walking out with a faint tune that was familiar. Trisha was gone when Al turned his attention back to Mom. "Wh-?"

Al swallowed his surprise as Winry wrapped her arms around him. He smiled at her. "Hey. I thought you were buying the whole building."

Winry scoffed humorously. "Are you saying I take forever?"

"Perhaps," Al managed to get out just as Winry leaned in to kiss him. Winry and Al had been getting closer everyday, but Al didn't announce his love for her until Ed left.

"Shall we go walk around Central?" Al asked with a gentle smile.

Winry giggled in the way she did. "Sure!" Winry hugged Al's arm and brought herself closer to him as they toured the streets. They didn't get far before a military officer ran up to Al.

The officer was a little taller than Al with caramel hair and blue eyes that weren't pale nor super dark and dazzling. He had the usual uniform on and the black boots, but he was also wearing a necklace with a navy stone on it and a silver chain. "Hey, are you Ed's brother?"

"Uh, yeah," Al replied.

"I'm Cooper, a friend of his. Do you know where he went?" Cooper would have flashed a smile to show he was really friendly, but he was running out of time.

"He went to the military building. Dunno where inside of it or why." Al tucked his hand into his pants pocket. "Sorry I'm not much help."

"It's good enough," Cooper said breathily before running off towards the building. He stopped right before he disappeared in the crowd of people approaching. "Thanks!" He called as he waved his hand around and continued running.

"Odd one, isn't he?" Winry asked Al as they turned to continue walking.

"I wonder..." Al looked at the ground as they walked through the dispersing crowd. "Was he really a friend of Ed's? And if so, what would be so important that he'd be rushing?"

"Huh..." Winry mumbled as she lifted her right hand to her chin and pressed Al closer to her with the right hand that was at his left waist. "What would be important?"

Al bit his lip. Ed was disrupting their date when he wasn't even there. _Damn Ed. You are determined to stop me from being happy, aren't you?_

Al welcomed Winry's quick peck on his cheek. "Want to check out that shop?" He moved his chin towards the store- a three-story one that looked really fancy. Winry breathed in sharply before cheering.

"Totally!" She nodded her head before running ahead and barging to the door. Al walked to the side of the rode, by a stand, and snatched a single White Lily. It was curled up with perfection.

Winry ran back to Al just after he brought his arm behind his back to hide the beautiful flower. "It's not open," Winry frowned and wrapped her arms around Al. "I don't know how I'll survive," she mused.

"Perhaps this'll help," Al grinned ear to ear as he brought the White Lily between their faces. Winry dropped her arms and leaned back before dancing in glee.

"You're so romantic," she mused as she picked up the lily and kissed Al. "I love you, you know that?" Winry was by his side, swinging his arm with her's.

Al smiled to her warmly. "I love you too."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cooper placed his hands on his knees as he leaned forward, breathing harder than he had in a long while. "Damn, Edward." Cooper wiped his forehead before forcing himself into a full sprint. He was in the military building, running around to find Ed. He couldn't call him up with the office ladies- then everyone would know he needed to chat with Ed, and he _was _just a regular soldier.

Cooper cursed under his breath as he peered into a couple hallways out of the corner of his eye. Cooper recalled the paper he had found taped on his door. It had an odd symbol- a dragon-like thing eating its tail outside a triangle surrounded by arrows. It was an odd shade of pink-red as well.

A figure loomed above him and hit Cooper in the neck. Cooper's death was supposed to be painless. That wasn't going to happen. "Stupid scum," an odd voice cackled. He grabbed Cooper by the collar. "Don't get blood on my hair," he muttered. Blood would be very noticeable on his palm-tree like green hair.

* * *

I changed this chapter because I didn't want Cooper to be plot-important. He's just a plot filler.


	14. Havoc Finds Chaos

Havoc stretched before taking out his lit cigarette and stuffing it into the plate of buds. He sighed as he walked into the military building. First thing first: find Fuery. They were good friends, and usually met up in the morning before going off to Roy's office.

As usual, Fuery was waiting in the waiting area of the building (usually for visitors) with a mug of coffee with extra whipped cream. Fuery took the very last gulp before seeing Havoc. He put down the military manual he was reading- Fuery always got the updated version and re-read it until he memorized it, then got the newest version and repeated- and walked up to Havoc. "Ready for Roy?"

"Totally," Havoc said with a grin as he put his hands in his pockets. "Ready for Riza?"

"Hey!" Fuery blurted out as he smacked Havoc's chest.

"I know you like her," Havoc teased.

"Shut up," Fuery muttered. "It doesn't matter anyways," Fuery turned with Havoc down the hall and their foot steps were equal in stride.

"Hey, hey," Havoc said in his teasing tone, "don't be like that. Besides, you might end up liking another gal."

"Sure," Fuery mumbled unconvincingly.

"Let's make today a good day!" Havoc grinned at his attempt to change the mood.

"A good day to find girls?"

Havoc laughed. "That's not what I meant." Havoc closed his eyes with a smile on his face. "But that too," he added humorously.

Fuery tried not to laugh. "We should take notes on how Roy attracts girls."

"I think Riza pays 'em," Havoc blurted before thinking. Once he realized what he said, his eyes grew wide and looked at Fuery. "That's not what I meant to say!" He defended himself quickly.

Fuery nodded. "But it sounds pretty likely, doesn't it?"

"I'll admit it's possible, but..." Havoc rubbed his chin as he thought. He turned and the two soldiers stopped suddenly as they saw Riza.

"What's possible?" Riza asked with curiosity all over her face.

"Uh... Nothing!" Fuery quickly commented.

"Good," she smiled as she walked past the two soldiers.

"That was close," Havoc whispered once Riza's footsteps grew silent.

"Really," Fuery added in an unsarcastic voice. He felt like shaking. Riza might be cute and smart, but she sure was scary.

The two soldiers finally ended up at Roy's office. They piled in side by side and saluted. "Here we are," Havoc grinned.

"Havoc, I want you to find files on Bradley's staff."

"Wha-?" Havoc wasn't used to being assigned something in the morning, let alone at all. Roy asked them to do few things. "Uh, yes sir!" Havoc left the office without hesitation.

"What's this about?" Fuery asked as he sat next to Breda.

Roy sighed. " I think Bradley is up to something."

"Hmm..." Fuery murmured as he held his chin. _What would King Bradley be doing with his staff? _ A lightbulb went off. "Maybe he's searching for information on you?'

"He has my files," Roy answered as he turned to the window. He looked outside for a few moments before spinning back around on his chair. "He could be trying to figure out what I've been summoning you guys to do..."

"Seems likely," Breda blurted as he stared at the table. "Perhaps we should go get Havoc back."

"Yeah, I suppose so. You two should do that."

"Both of us?" Breda and Fuery asked at the same time.

"What if something urgent comes up?" Fuery asked without hesitation.

"I'll handle it. We need to find Havoc first. I'll have Riza help."

"That important?" Breda asked.

"I don't want someone on my team being caught. It'll be the end for all us."

"Yes sir!" Fuery and Breda saluted before going outside.

_He doesn't want to lose a pawn,_ Fuery thought bitterly. _He needs to realize he'll have to make sacrifices._ Fuery looked at Breda who seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Should we split up?" Fuery asked.

"Yeah. That should help us find him faster. You check all the logical places on this side while looking for Riza. I'll do the same on this side." Breda didn't wait for a reply before he started running to his side.

Fuery nodded and started running. He was praying as he ran. _Please be okay, my friend._


	15. Military Mysteries

Ed crossed his arms as he put his foot on the table so he could lean back in his chair. "Seems easy enough," he murmured as he blew the stray piece of hair in the middle of his bangs.

"Sure," the retired assistant replied. "Just remember everything in these notes and you'll be fine!"

"Kay, kay," Ed said in a sing-song voice as he dropped his foot and grabbed the thick notebook. "Shouldn't be too hard to read all this... Worth it for the huge promotion."

"More might be in your future," the old assistant mused.

"Nuh uh!" Ed's jaw fell. "I'm high enough, aren't I?"

"You'd think so, huh?"

"Well... I better get to work and get Bradley's coffee."

"Good luck and have fun," the assistant nodded his head as Ed wandered off.

xXxXxXxXx

Fuery leaned against the wall and straightened out his back. "Damn, Havoc!" He growled louder than he should have. He kept moving, swiftly swerving from side to side in the hall to try and hear something as he moved.

"I hope Breda's having more luck," Fuery muttered under his breath as he turned to his left. "Damn this place is too big."

"Fuery!" A familiar female voice spoke. Fuery turned around to find Riza.

"H-hi!" Fuery smiled uneasily.

"What's wrong, Fuery?" Riza questioned.

"Nothing."

"Tell me," Riza warned.

"Nothing is wrong, I swear!"

"Soldier! You better tell me in a few seconds," Riza demanded as she took a few steps forward.

Fuery protected his face and turned. "We need to find Havoc before Bradley does something to him."

Riza stared at him with surprise before her emotions returned to their normal state. "Let's find him."


	16. Humans and Humoncu- What

Ed picked up the coffee and rushed to Bradley's. He was supposed to spend all day studying the notes, but he knew enough for today. Bradley liked coffee as early as possible, and he was going to do just that.

Ed reached Bradley's office with ease. He was getting used to the building and could find places without hesitation or second-guessing.

Forgetting to knock, Ed gently lowered the handle on the door, shoving the second door open as he entered. Double doors would be hard with only one free hand, but Bradley had set the doors to be loose when one was open. Quite helpful.

Ed dropped the warm coffee as he saw the room. It was filled with shadows- the windows were blocked off by a solid black form with eyes everywhere. Bradley's son sat on the desk carelessly with a malicious demeanor. Bradley was standing, mid-pace, staring at Ed with wide-eyes. The large man that almost killed Grumman was in the same corner, sleeping in the position similar to a dog's. A curvy young lady with black hair and a black-red dress sat down on one of the black chairs. A fat, fat creature was next to her with a panting mouth who was moaning about being hungry. A green-haired man was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Ed's jaw was on the floor. Bradley gave a signature smile, but saw Ed's not-changing face and frowned. "Catch him."

Ed didn't even see Bradley's lips move when he was caught in some of the black shadows. They wrapped around him, only leaving his neck and head showing. The shadows lifted him until his feet stopped touching the ground. An eye formed outward and stared at Ed.

"We want you to be a part of us, Edward." Bradley said in a comforting voice as he walked toward Ed. "I just didn't think it would be so soon."

Ed didn't speak as he watched Bradley terrified. Bradley kept talking. "You should've knocked first, Edward." Bradley's eyepatch fell off as he looked up at Ed. "Oh well, it's done." Bradley opened his Ultimate Eye. "We are Humonculi, Edward."

"Humonculi?" Ed sounded like he was in a daze, half asleep.

"Yes. We're not human. But we would like to be," Bradley turned his head to see the others nodding, except for Sloth who was asleep. "We need to take over this country to accomplish this." Bradley had a great puppy face on. "You can't blame us for wanting to be like you: human."

Ed closed his mouth and thought for what seemed to be eternity. "I'll help you guys."

Bradley grinned. "Good." He looked down at the spilled coffee as Pride lowered Ed. "Would you mind getting me another coffee?"

Ed nodded and walked off. Envy scowled. "Why do we need help from scum?"

"We don't," Pride chipped in. "But it keeps another body on our side."

"Plus," Bradley added. "We have him as a spy."

Lust chuckled. "Good, good."

"He's our new pawn," Bradley beamed.

"I'd rather Greed be our pawn," Pride grumbled.

"He left us," Lust frowned. "But he'll back soon. I know it."

"No, no, he won't." Bradley growled. "We need to take him out asap."

"I'll do it," Envy and Pride volunteered at the same time.

"Good luck," Bradley murmured, suggesting that they can race to kill first.

Pride and Envy shared a look before escaping the room to find Greed.

"You know," Lust added. "Envy killed Edward's friend already. The Cooper boy."

"Yeah. He would've been a nice pawn too."

"I don't think so. I think Hughes is more ideal."

"Really?"

"Yes," Lust muttered seductively as a habit. "He's Roy's best friend."

"Hmm..." Bradley turned to his desk and started for it. "I should kill Hughes myself, take a trophy, and rub it in Roy's face. That'll crush him."

"And Riza," Lust licked her lips at the thought of making a woman cry over a man.

"Yes, yes," Bradley commented with a devious smile. "We'll destroy this military brick by brick, soldier by soldier, until there is nothing left but dust."


	17. Dogs in the Shadows

Breda grinned as he saw Havoc in the library. Havoc grinned back before looking to his right and seeing Fuery at his right. "Hey boys," Havoc welcomed as he put a book back.

"Come with us," Breda said breathily. "Roy..." He was out of breath.

"Wants you...explain..." Fuery was out of breath too.

"Later," Breda finished.

Havoc sighed. "Alright."

The boys ran through the military building, but they ended up lost, at a dead end. "How in the hell..?" Havoc asked as he turned around to go back. The hallway was covered in shadows. "I didn't realize it was that late..."

"It's three in the afternoon," Fuery interjected as he stared at his watch.

"This is bad," Breda mumbled without trying to sugar-coat the situation.

The three men reached for the guns just in time for the shadows to grab each of them...

"Ack!" Havoc choked out as the shadow hands grabbed all three of them and lifted them.

An eye appeared in front of them. "You've sinned," It seemed to speak.

"No," Fuery whispered as he started losing air. "That's...Bradley's..."

Selim walked through the eye as if it didn't exist. "You've been helping Roy," he said in an unchildish voice. He narrowed his eyes, lowered his chin, and his eyes showed an empty hatred. "He doesn't like our goal."

"Goal?" Breda asked as he tried to get some air.

"We aren't human. But that doesn't matter now."

Fuery felt a tear fall. He knew why the kid was telling them the truth. They wouldn't know it for long. "Please," he pleaded helplessly.

"There's no rest for the wicked," Fuery whispered to them as he closed his eyes, waiting.

"There's no heaven without God, and there isn't a hell without the Devil." Selim implied that they were both God and the Devil as they were Humonculi.

"Don't," Havoc muttered in a semi-threatening tone. "Roy will...stop..." Havoc stopped speaking as the hand tightened and crushed his ribs. They came together and started crushing his insides. Havoc stopped breathing as the tips of his ribs touched with a shivering crush.

"No," Breda whispered as his eyes watered. He didn't get to cry. The hand smashed him even faster.

Fuery looked down with his eyes closed, face solemn. "I have no regrets," he whispered to Selim. Pride gaped as the shadow hand crushed Fuery and left as soon as Fuery stopped breathing.

"No regrets?" Pride whispered in disbelief. "How can you be happy dying-" his voice was rising- "if all you ever did was serve another worthless human?"

Pride's hands grew into fists. "Dying for an unworthy cause... How can you have no regrets?!" He stared at the eyes beside him for a few moments before cooling down.

He breathed out forcibly. "Damn humans..." He grumbled as he walked down the hall and searched for Riza.

Riza was leaning against a door, listening for Havoc. Pride grinned in a devious way as he silently walked up to her. Riza sighed as she removed her ear from the door and walked forward. Pride just smiled as he followed her. She went to six more doors before detecting someone behind her.

She turned with hostility. She looked down and saw Selim. "Why hello, little one. Are you looking for your dad?" Her soft voice was similar to his "mother's".

"No," he said in his cute child voice. He was smiling with his eyes closed, a true sign of innocent.

Riza nodded. "Huh..." she grinned warmly.

"I'm looking for you," he said in his deeper, demonic humonculi voice.

"Wha-?" Riza didn't get time to be surprised. The shadows consumed her, not giving her a chance to catch a breath. The last thing she heard was her heartbeat before a worse darkness covered her.


	18. Cut In Half

**Chapter Eighteen ~ Alchemy is a Curse, isn't it?**

Bradley laughed demonically. Lust has gone out to screw with military dogs. Envy was out searching, and Pride gave up on searching and decided to kill special people. Pride's only reason for telling Envy he was going to do it was to rush Envy so he wouldn't enjoy it so much.

Greed would be a tough target. It was a good thing Envy was always up for a challenge. Hunting down people and killing them was second nature now. "Won't be breathing for long," Envy muttered under his breath with a bitter hatred.

Envy didn't get far into central. He was in a disguise as Riza, but he wouldn't need it now. Wraith was speeding up their plans. Light spread all around the sky and the clouds grew dark overhead. They were going to challenge God for Father.

"About time," Envy growled in Riza's usually soft voice. He would never admit that he wanted to be human, but everyone knew that was the goal that all the Humonculi shared.

The humans all around fell to the floor. "I wonder how Trisha and Hughes are suffering," Envy snickered as he ran off to visit the house before finding Greed. He didn't have to open the door- it was creaking open.

Envy scanned the whole house and even checked upstairs. No one was there. "Damn, and I wanted to see some suffering," Envy swore as he ran back to the military building. Only people in the military building were safe, and that was in certain spots. The transmutation circle started right under the military. It was safe and it was a symbol of irony. The military can't protect a single person when the transmutation circle activates.

Envy opened the door to the military building with a growl. He looked like Riza, but it would do for now. He wouldn't reveal his form until he had to. Besides, it would feel good to kill Hughes as Riza. It would hurt. The surprise might kill Hughes before he actually did.

Envy found Hughes hugging Trisha. Everyone else in the room had fallen to the ground and their souls were rising. Hughes had made it a safe spot. "Naturally," Envy growled. Hughes was never unlucky. He never had to go through pain. He was the luckiest man in Central.

Envy put out his hand to Hughes. "Take my hand- I'll get you out of here."

Hughes stared at Envy, who he thought was Riza. "How are you not dying?"

"The same reason you aren't," Envy-riza smiled.

"O-okay. Take Trisha first!" Hughes put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Alright, Trisha, come over to me." Trisha took two steps away from Hughes and fell to the ground.

"Wha-?" Hughes fell to his knees instinctively. He put his hands to the sides of his head as he tried to control his emotions. "How?"

"There isn't a reason you aren't dying right now except that you are in a safe spot." Envy growled.

"Why did you let her die?"

"Because I want to see you suffer," Envy-Riza glared in a hateful way that would make anyone but Hughes shiver.

"That's not fair," He whispered quietly.

"Life isn't," Envy-Riza whispered back as he took a step towards Hughes.

"No, stay away!"

"I won't kill you yet, Hughes. We have plans for you." Envy held his hand out and grabbed Hughes.

Hughes whimpered. Tears welled in his eyes but he knew he had to be strong.

Pride frowned as he walked up to Envy. "What's taking so long? Let's hurry up and get to Bradley."

"Fine," Envy growled impatiently. Envy grabbed Hughes and pulled him off the spot. He expected to die, but Hughes was fine. Envy's Philosopher's Stone was reflecting the circle's powers.

Envy and Pride hurried to Bradley. "So much for killing Greed," Envy mumbled as Pride frowned in agreement.

Bradley smiled as the two Humonculi walked in. It was a good feeling. He could already see Roy's defeat. Roy Mustang. The only human Bradley wanted to see hurt. Roy tried to hard to have it all. "Stupid humans," Bradley muttered with disgust as he saw Hughes' upset face. "Your wife was nothing and soon you'll be nothing."

"You'll be stopped," Hughes mumbled in a slur. Everything that was happening was emotional strain.

"By who?" Bradley grinned as he eyed Hughes like an ant. Nothing could stop a group of Humonculi.

"A friend of mine," Hughes looked at the ground and thought about Roy.

"Too weak to do it yourself?" Bradley asked with a teasing voice.

Hughes stared at the ground with a lack of determination. He couldn't do anything but pray with Pride and Envy holding his arms.

"Too weak to defend your own _wife_?" Bradley's toxic words reigned with truth and made Hughes cringe like he was belted across the face.

"We humans might be weak," Hughes' voice was cracking, "but we can do something you can't understand."

"Hmm?" Bradley offered as interest was written across his face.

"Those of us a little stronger than the rest protect the lesser of us, and the lesser of us protect the lesser. We all protect each other, and we have undying determination. Our will is a fire. It burns within us."

Hughes' words didn't do much for Bradley. "Then who protects the strongest?"

Hughes frowned as he had no answer.

"We Humonculi are the water that will quench your fire," Bradley growled. "You might as well accept your fate. Everyone is dying outside. Few are being sa-"

Bradley was cut off as Roy slammed the door open. His face was darkened in a rage. Bradley had made sure Roy wasn't effected by the transmutation by placing some shards of a philosopher stone over him. Roy hadn't noticed- his rage was always a blinding one. "Where is Riz-" Roy stopped mid-sentence as he saw a trapped Hughes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Roy glared at Bradley, but Bradley didn't bat an eye.

"Why, we're having a nice talk. Would you like to join us?"

"Let him go. Let Riza go."

"What about your men?"

"What?" Roy's dumbstruck face made Bradley chuckle.

"They are gone too. Or did you forget your own pawns and only seek your queen?"

Roy gaped for a few heartbeats before closing his mouth and grinding his teeth. "Where are they?"

"What remains of them is scattered all over the walls in a hallway." Pride smiled sweetly at Roy just to get the horrified reaction.

"You're...You're...kidding," Roy stepped back as fear climbed up from his stomach.

"Dead. Dead. Dead." Pride said in a sing-song tone.

Envy joined in. "Dead as a log. Dead, dead, dead."

Bradley moved his head to the tune. "Catchy," he commented.

Roy brought his hand up, ready to snap. "I'll kill all of you!"

"Your friend here will die if you catch us on fire. Do you want him to burn?"

"You're underestimating me," Roy grinned as his stubborn confidence began taking over. "I know how to use a different attack as well." Roy lowered his right hand and brought his left one up in the same position. Few recognized that each had a different technique.

"Oh, and what is this trick up your sleeve?" Bradley asked with a confident smile.

"It's called 'Your Death'," Roy growled as he snapped. Three small streams of fire branched off from his fingers. This pinpoint attack was very accurate and far more painful than his right hand's general explosion fire. Pride and Envy were blown back. Bradley was hit right at the eyepatch. His head bent back before popping back into position with the patch falling off his face in burnt pieces.

"Funny," Bradley said. "Mine is called the same thing!" Bradley brought out his sword and was by Roy's side in a second. He brought the sword around Roy's neck and stood behind him. Roy was out of tricks now.

"I've got a show for you first, though."

Roy tried not to swallow as he felt fear and other emotions build up. He couldn't watch his best friend die.

Envy was back by Hughes' side in a second and grabbed his arms. Hughes hadn't realized he was free from the two Humonculi after Roy's attack. Trisha was on his mind. The woman he stole from Edward cruelly.

Bradley frowned. "We're ready, Pride."

Pride nodded before summoning the shadows. They brought a shadow cocoon over in front of Roy as Envy pushed Hughes to the corner to watch.

The cocoon unwrapped around the top, revealing the head of Riza. She grumbled as she opened her eyes tiredly. "Colonel?"

"Riza," Roy smiled as the last thing on this planet he loved was in front of him. "You're okay," he breathed out.

"I love you Roy," Riza closed her eyes as she knew what was coming. Pride grinned as he ordered the shadows to close on her. They wouldn't make her bleed out of everywhere. Oh no, that's too bloody. Instead, the shadows squeezed her so her ribs bend inwards. Her heart would be punctured last, leaving her to die painfully in two minutes.

The shadows released Riza and left her on the ground. She didn't open her eyes. She breathed in, breathed out, and let herself give in to the darkness that summoned her.


	19. Triangle of Hate

Roy gaped at the limp Riza. He wanted to cry out her name. He wanted to call her back. He wanted to make her safe. He wanted to save her. But what he wanted was irrelevant to Bradley.

"You've seen one close one die," Bradley hissed and brought Roy back to the painful reality. Roy looked up with a blank look. He couldn't bring himself to think. If he thought his mind would be present. And that would make him feel. He didn't want to feel. He knew his emotions would drive him insane. He was numb.

"How would you feel if another one died?" Bradley's question made Roy look at him (blankly) for a second. Something burned behind Roy's eyes, but it was quickly quenched.

Bradley presented a gun that was behind his back. He pointed it at Hughes and cocked it, all without looking away from Roy's eyes.

Roy could hear Bradley. He could understand him. But he couldn't move. If he moved he would think. If he thought he would feel. If he felt he would die. It was a painful circle.

Hughes didn't bat an eye- they were already closed. Hughes had had a death wish since Trisha died. He was waiting. Everything he needed was gone. Roy had had Riza. Everything was lost. Bradley could kill such a skilled soldier- Riza- in seconds. No one stood a chance.

Roy didn't think- he just moved. Bradley pulled the trigger right after Roy took a step to Hughes. The bullet pierced Roy's shoulder in milliseconds- but Roy saw it happen within a few hours. Roy fell to the ground in agony. His slow-motion view didn't calm the pain flushing through his bones. Roy couldn't watch as he felt his shoulder grow wet. His blood was spreading fast.

Bradley only grinned. "Tired, Colonel?"

Roy didn't speak. He still couldn't think. He groaned as he forced himself up. He stood grasping his shoulder.

The door slammed open and a confused Edward stood there. He quickly noticed the limp Riza and the bleeding Roy. "What the...?" Ed wasn't seeing anything else until that.

He looked up to see Bradley. Bradley smiled innocently before crumpling his face into his signature snarl. Before Bradley could say a word, Roy swinged himself so his limp, shot arm would wack Bradley's hand and knock the gun loose.

Roy grunted as he did that. The gun slid over to Ed, who picked it up without hesitation.

"Bradley killed your mom and riza and he is trying to kill Hughes and I and the whole country!"

"What?" Ed gaped after the 'mom' part. He immediately turned his attention from Roy to Bradley. "Is this TRUE?" Ed's voice was rising.

Bradley shrugged. "Technically it was Pride."

"How can you show no remorse, you monster?!" Ed was sick to his stomach.

Bradley gestured to Hughes and Roy. "You can kill them, Edward. Roy wanted you only as a pawn-" Ed looked at Roy with a lost expression- "and Hughes stole your mom from you. Kill them and your enemies and you are free! You can join us and have power."

"I...I..." Ed raised the gun at Roy. Roy's eyes widened and a flame of emotion sparked behind them. Ed moved his aim to inbetween Bradley's eyes. "I...I...I don't..."

Bradley frowned. "Hurry it up boy- kill them."

"But...I don't...I DON'T KNOW!"

"Don't know what?" Pride growled with impatience.

"I don't know what to do," Ed sobbed as he lowered his gun. "I'm confused."

Roy took a step toward Edward, a comforting look on his face. Roy was slowly getting his emotions, but he needed to talk to Ed. "They killed your mom," he muttered softly. "They killed my Riza." Roy took another step towards Ed. "They want to kill Hughes and I." Ed took a step away from Roy as Roy took a step forward. "They want to destroy the country. That includes Winry and your brother. Don't let them do it, Edward."

Bradley frowned and took a few steps toward Edward. "Who are you going to shoot?"

Ed stared at the two men, shivering. "I don't...I don't know," he whispered.

Roy and Bradley took a step towards Ed at the same time. Ed brought up the gun eye-height.

The two men stopped. They didn't see the next second coming-

Ed flipped the gun upside down and pulled the trigger- shooting himself between the eyes.


	20. Truth

Ed groaned as he sat up. He felt his head due to habit. He looked at the ground he was sitting on. But there wasn't any ground. Everything was white. There was nothing but an odd gate in front of him. He stood up and was welcomed by a white figure that looked like a little boy- though no features were shown. "Where am I?"

"At The Gate." The boy answered with a smile.

"Why?"

"You are dead, Edward."

"What do you-?" It all came back to Ed. Mom's leaving, going to the military, Dad's death, Trisha gettng married to Hughes, Al and Winry coming to Central, Ed getting promoted, Bradley being a humonculi, the government going corrupted, Trisha and Riza dying, and Ed's suicide. Ed looked at the white boy with a lost expression. "What do I do now?"

"You can give something up. Equivalent Exchange. I can let you live."

Ed thought about it for a second. Did he want to live again? "I don't want to live in a world like that."

"Then why not live in another one?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can show you a world similar to your's. In fact, it is the same. The events, however, are not."

"I'm listening," Ed said.

"I won't tell you everything. But there is a happy ending, Trisha doesn't leave for another man. You and Al are pretty much always together."

"I've heard enough," Ed walked up to the white boy. "What's the price?"

"This world."

"How can I offer that?"

"You get a new world in exchange. You'll be seven again."

"But I'll be guilty about this world!"

"Oh, don't worry. I get your memory as well."

Ed stopped and thought about it. "...Will it hurt everyone to be sucked into this gate?"

"Not at all."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I _am_ Truth."

"Fine. It's a deal."

"Good," Truth grinned widely as the world outside the white universe was sucked into the gate.

Ed watched as the world blurred into the gate. He didn't know how to feel. "What now?"

Truth grinned as the last of the world blurred into the gate. "Now you jump in."

"I'll be born again?"

"Sort of. You'll know when it happens."

"Okay..." Ed jumped in without another word. The gate sucked him up and spit out his soul into the stomach of a pregnant Trisha Elric.

Edward Elric was sent to the "canon" world of FMA and he never went back to the awful world from which he came.


	21. AFTERMATH

Sorry for ending the story abruptly. I needed to finish it- I have a super busy summer. I wish I could've made it longer and soaked into the details. But I'm much, much better at short fanfics. . I hope you enjoyed. I'll probably redo this when I have more spare time.

* * *

Anyways, this is what I think would happen if Hohenheim never left. I just wanted to express why it was better that Hohenheim abandoned Ed and Al.

* * *

Thanks to _Dfire_ and _Mysteryriddle_ who've reviewed a lot. ^w^ I'm sure Mysteryriddle's version of Hohenheim-not-leaving will be far better. She told me she wouldn't screw everything up (like I did).


End file.
